


Haunt your kitchen cabinet till the day you die.

by phoenix8351



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, fin heureuse, triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix8351/pseuds/phoenix8351
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trad Sterek. DEATHFIC. La première fois, Derek n’avait pas trouvé cela drôle du tout. Il y avait une boîte de thon ouverte dans le placard au-dessus de l’évier. « Qui a fait ça ? » gronda-t-il en regardant les membres de sa meute. « Qui a  laissé du thon dans ma cuisine ? Vous savez que je déteste ça. »<br/></p>
<p>Ou<br/></p><p>Stiles meurt de démence fronto-temporale, mais ce n’est pas la dernière fois qu’on entend parler de lui. (Le titre explique tout).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunt your kitchen cabinet till the day you die.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunt Your Kitchen Cabinets Til The Day You Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910967) by [CabbageOriley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageOriley/pseuds/CabbageOriley). 



> Auteur : cabbageoriley  
> Traduction : phoenix8351  
> Correction : NathDW
> 
> ATTENTION DEATH-FIC, mort d’un des personnages principaux !!!  
> 
> 
> C’est la première deathfic que je traduis et ce sera sans doute la dernière parce que je déteste ça… ça me déprime pendant des jours, bon celle-là me fait bien pleurer mais il y a une fin relativement heureuse… C’est un cadeau pour le groupe Sterek’s Pack et les Alphas Maly et Celine (surtout Celine qui avait des envies de deathfic …)  
> 
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui sont restés malgré l’avertissement ^^

Haunt your kitchen cabinet till the day you die / Je hanterai tes placards de cuisine jusqu’à la fin de tes jours.

Stiles mourut un Jeudi. Son corps avait simplement finit par lâcher prise. Il avait passé des mois à lutter contre l’affaiblissement progressif et les pertes de mémoire. Cette période de souffrance avait semblé durer une éternité, mais quand tout fut fini, ils se rendirent tous compte à quel point c’était arrivé vite.  


Dix-huit ans et encore vierge, même s’il était vraiment amoureux. Pour lui, Derek était le seul et unique. Même s’il avait pu vivre une centaine d’année, Derek serait toujours resté le seul et unique pour lui. Et Derek était aussi amoureux de lui. Et son cœur se brisa de multiples fois lors de ces quelques mois.  


**XX** 

« Où est Derek ? » demanda Stiles à son père.  


Le Sheriff lança un regard à l’homme habillé de cuir qui se trouvait de l’autre côté du lit. « Stiles, sais-tu qui c'est ? » dit-il en désignant l’homme.  


Stiles tourna la tête. « Non. »  


« A quoi ressemble Derek ? » demanda l’homme d’une voix hésitante.  


Stiles sourit. « Il est grand, et il porte du cuir. Ses cheveux sont parfaits, et son début de barbe me chatouille quand il m’embrasse. Ses yeux sont les plus magnifiques que j’ai jamais vus. Ses sourcils sont comme deux chenilles poilues qui se regardent désespérément mais ne peuvent s’embrasser que lorsqu’il plisse le front. Il leva ses mains et les fit se rejoindre dans une imitation de baiser. Il rigola, puis se figea en regardant Derek. « Derek ? »  


L’homme sourit tristement. « Eh. »  


« Non ! » Stiles jaillit hors du lit pour se jeter dans les bras de Derek. « Non ! Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi ! »  


Le jeune garçon sanglota jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme en fin de journée.  


**XX**

« Où est Derek ? » demande Stiles à son père.  


Le Sheriff lance un regard à Derek qui était de l’autre côté du lit, encore. « Stiles, est-ce que tu sais qui c’est ? » Il le pointa du doigt pour indiquer à Stiles où regarder.  


« Non. »  


« Stiles, à quoi ressemble Derek ? » demanda Derek. C’était devenu leur routine depuis quelques semaines.  


« Je ne sais pas. » Stiles haussa les épaules. « Mais il me manque. Il ne vient plus me voir. Peut-être que c’est parce que je pue. » Il regarda son père. « Je vais aller prendre une douche, peut-être qu’il reviendra. » Il commença à se lever.  


« Non, Stiles, tu ne peux pas. » Le Sheriff replaça les couvertures.  


« Pourquoi ?… Ah oui. » Il se tourna vers Derek. « Mes pieds ne fonctionnent plus. » expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire étrange. Puis il haleta et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Est-ce que vous pensez que c’est pour ça qu’il ne vient plus me voir ? »  


« NON. » aboya Derek. Il voulait lui dire qu’il avait été là tout les jours. « Il est juste très occupé. Il viendra demain. Je le promets. Il sera là, sinon. »  


« Sinon quoi ? » répliqua Stiles.  


« Sinon je l’égorgerai avec mes dents. »  


Stiles rigola et sourit à nouveau. « Il vous aimerait bien. »  


« Tu penses ? »  


« Ouais, et moi aussi, je t’aime bien. »  


**XX**

Il arriva un moment où ce qu’il disait n’avait plus aucun sens. Personne ne comprit, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, que leur dernière conversation cohérente avec lui avait été leur ultime conversation avec lui. Il continuait à parler bien sûr, un Stiles, peu importe les circonstances, ne pouvait pas rester silencieux. Mais il n’utilisait plus de vrais mots. Pourtant il était toujours content de babiller pendant des heures. Il avait écrit une lettre pour chacun, et leur avait fièrement donné. Personne n’avait eu le cœur de lui dire que ces notes n’étaient que des lignes et des gribouillis. Il n’aurait certainement pas compris de toute façon.  


Trois jours avant sa mort, il s’était endormi et ne s’était plus réveillé.  


**XX**

Stiles mourut un Jeudi. Son corps avait simplement finit par lâcher prise. Les funérailles furent magnifiques, enfin aussi magnifiques que puissent être des funérailles. Il fut enterré dans une parcelle surplombant la réserve. Derek s’assit à côté de la pierre tombale, que Stiles avait lui-même choisie, et refusa d’en bouger pendant deux jours.  


C’est ainsi que le Sheriff le trouva, blotti contre la pierre sanglotant sur la terre fraichement retournée.  


« Fiston, reviens à la maison. » Il s’agenouilla à côté de lui et l’aida à se relever.  


« Je l’aime. »  


« Je sais. »  


Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Stilinski, Derek le ressentit à la fois come une malédiction et comme une bénédiction parce qu’il pouvait encore sentir l’odeur de Stiles. Il essaya de garder ses émotions sous contrôle car il savait que tous les autres avaient aussi besoin de soutien. Il s’assit à côté de Scott et regarda le Sheriff.  


« Vous avez tous déjà eu vos lettres de la part de Stiles puisqu’il vous les a remises en main propre. » Il força ses lèvres à laisser passer un rire dur. « Cependant, il faut se rendre à l’évidence, ce n’était que des gribouillis. Mais il a essayé, c’est ce qui est important. » Il prit un paquet de papier. « J’ai trouvé celles-ci empilées sous son lit. Il les a écrites il y a un certain temps. »  


Chacun se jeta avidement sur sa lettre quand le Sheriff les fit passer. Jackson. Allison. Lydia. Scott. Derek. Le Sheriff avait déjà lu la sienne.  


Ils pleurèrent tous en lisant. Tous, sauf Derek. « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel, Stiles ? » Derek avait l’habitude de ressentir de la colère, c’était tellement plus facile à gérer que le chagrin du deuil.  


« Quoi ? » demanda le Sheriff.  


« Il doit manquer une page ou quelque chose du genre. » siffla Derek. « Ils ont tous eu droit à une page pleine de mots venus droit de son cœur, et je n’ai qu’une phrase ? »  


Le Sheriff prit le papier et lu la phrase ‘Je hanterai tes placards de cuisine jusqu’à la fin de tes jours.’ Qui était écrite de la plus belle écriture de Stiles. « Derek, je suis sûr qu’il y a autre chose. Nous chercherons dans sa chambre.  


Ils ne trouvèrent jamais rien.  


Finalement, Derek surpassa cela. Sa colère diminua, il fit son deuil, et essaya de reprendre le cours de sa vie.  


**XX**

La première fois, Derek n’avait pas trouvé cela drôle du tout. Il y avait une boîte de thon ouverte dans le placard au-dessus de l’évier.  


« Qui a fait ça ? » gronda-t-il en regardant les membres de sa meute. « Qui a laissé du thon dans ma cuisine ? Vous savez que je déteste ça. »  
Aucun n’admit y être pour quelque chose.  


Le jour suivant, les Cheerios étaient empilés en petit tas tout autour des boîtes de conserve.  


Le jeudi, il découvrit que toutes ses conserves et ses boîtes triées par ordre alphabétique avaient été mélangées.  


Le vendredi, ses placards avaient été complètement vidés.  


« Qui fait ça ? » Les membres de la meute se recroquevillèrent en entendant son hurlement.  


« Personne, Derek. » gémit Scott.  


« Ce n’est pas drôle ! Vous savez ce que disait la lettre que m’a écrite Stiles. Celui qui fait ça doit vraiment arrêter ! »  


« Ce n’est pas nous ! » cria Scott. « Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que nous nous amuserions de ses derniers mots en foutant le bazar dans ta cuisine ? »  


« Quelqu’un le fait ! »  


« C’est peut-être Stiles. » informa Lydia.  


« Tu te fous de moi ? » dit Derek en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu veux me faire croire que mon défunt petit ami fout le bazar chez moi pour m’énerver ? »  


« Ca ressemblerait bien à Stiles d’après moi. » ajouta Jackson.  


Derek souffla et se précipita hors de la pièce.  


Le samedi, toute la nourriture était revenue.  


Le dimanche, tout avait à nouveau disparu, mais tous ses placards avaient été remplis de nourriture pour chiens.  


Un jour, tous ses pots avaient été retournés.  


Un matin, il ouvrit les portes pour se faire des pancakes. Il n’y avait aucun changement, donc il s’en réjouit. Il finit de faire ses pancakes puis ouvrit le frigo pour prendre la mélasse. Mais il n’y en avait plus, il soupira, il devrait se contenter de mélasse chaude. Il ouvrit le placard… Et trouva un vrai gâteau d’anniversaire, avec des bougies allumées, là où ses céréales auraient dû se trouver.  


« Impossible. » Il passa son doigt sur le gâteau. « Je suis resté dans la cuisine tout le temps ! » Il pu presque entendre le rire de Stiles.  


**XX**

Les années passèrent, et chaque jour Derek découvrait quelque chose de nouveau dans les placards. Désormais, il était vieux et fatigué. Ses vieux os de loup-garou craquaient quand il s’asseyait dans son canapé. Il alluma la télévision et vit une série dont il avait complètement oublié l’existence. Psych. Oh Mon Dieu, Stiles adorait cette série.  


Il s’installa sur les coussins moelleux et décida de la regarder. Peut-être même qu’il avait imaginé le seul et unique amour de sa vie à ses côtés à ce moment-là. Il était à moitié endormi quand il l’entendit.  


« … Jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. »  


Grâce à son enregistreur, il rembobina jusqu’au début de la scène. Shawn et Gus était sur un bateau… ou un navire, qu’importe. Shawn se tourna vers son meilleur ami. « Eh, si je meurs, t’as intérêt d’être juste derrière moi, sinon je hanterai tes placards de cuisine jusqu’à la fin de tes jours ! »*  


Derek regarda la scène plusieurs fois avant d’éclater de rire. Il éteignit la télé, alla dans sa chambre, s’allongea et se laissa partir.  


**XX**

Il se réveilla jeune et allongé dans la forêt. Il entendit un rire et observa les alentours.  


« Eh ! » Stiles sourit et courut pour le rejoindre. « Te voilà ! » L’ado sauta sur les genoux de Derek. « Je t’ai cherché ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis si longtemps ? »  


« Je n’avais pas compris. Je parle de ton message. Je n’avais pas compris ce que tu voulais dire. J’avais même oublié que Psych existait. »  


« C’est pas vrai ! » Stiles se mit les mains sur la poitrine pour faire comme s’il était choqué. « Shawn Spencer est mon esprit animal. Derek, comment as-tu pu oublier ? » Il sourit à son petit ami et l’embrassa. « Tu es là maintenant, c’est tout ce qui compte. »  


« Pourquoi est-ce que je n’ai pas eu le droit à une vraie lettre ? »  


Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté. « Quoi ? »  


« Pourquoi est-ce que je n’ai pas eu une vraie lettre comme tous les autres ? » Derek faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles.  


« Je suis désolé. Je suppose que c’était égoïste. Mais je voulais te dire tout ça en personne. » Stiles soupira. « Laisse-moi te le dire maintenant. » Il sortit un petit journal de sa poche. « Derek, Sourwolf. Laisse-moi compter toutes les façons dont je t’aime**. Je t’aime. Chaque partie de toi. J’aime tes dents de lapins. J’aime tes yeux. J’aime ton derrière. » Il rit et embrassa encore Derek. « Dois-je continuer ou est-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir perdre ma virginité ? »  


Derek éclata de rire. « Je t’aime Stiles. »  


Stiles fit le fier. « Je t’aimais autrefois, je t’aime toujours. »  


« Je l’ai toujours fait et je le ferais toujours. »  


Fin  


**XX**

**Author's Note:**

> *Psych saison 5 épisode 7.  
> 
> 
> **How do I love thee. Let me count the ways en version originale : Sonnets from the Portuguese (Sonnets de la Portugaise, ou Sonnets traduits du portugais) est l'œuvre la plus connue, d'Elizabeth Barrett Browning. (1850)  
> 
> 
> Publié le 17 11 2014


End file.
